Soul Mate
by Severussnape1984
Summary: In the movie Gambit, Lionel Shabandar saves a woman from an abusive father.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates

Alan Rickman played the character of Lionel Shabandar in the Movie, Gambit back in 2012. A 34 year old woman named, Juliet Sharon Phillips works for Lionel in his company of the Lionel Shabandar Media & she's a broken hearted, abused, shy, quiet & saddened woman. When Lionel finds out about Juliet's situation & about her past, he begins to deeply fall in love with her & supports her in any way that he can & he would do anything for her as long as he lives. Will Juliet find love, peace & happiness with Lionel? We shall see & find out.

Lionel Shabandar was a big bully & a cold hearted man with his employee, Mr. Harry Dean & with anybody else that was surrounded all around him to bully around to & to work with anyone. Now, with Harry Dean had left his job from the Lionel Shabandar Media & P.J. Puznowski had left, Harry was now with a new job in London & P.J. was mow with the professional Rodeo competitions over in Texas.

A week after Harry Dean left to go to his new job in a new office, Lionel had hired 3 new employees. 2 office workers, George and Jennifer Stevenson and an artist for fashion, photos & arts, Juliet Phillips. She was born and raised in Hartford, CT. Her mother, Shannon Crystal had separated & soon divorce from her soon to be her former husband, Anthony (Tony) Phillips after he left Juliet, after he killed her mother from Domestic Violence. She went to go live with her best friends Channa & her sister, Jennifer Bellows, who she was now married to her husband, George. But she was now living with her father by force.

Juliet was really good best friends with Channa, George & Jennifer, who referred her to Lionel Shabandar for her to get the job. & she also lives with her father by force, who abuses her like constantly. She lives just 5 minutes outside of London. Juliet went to College for Sculptural Arts & drawing in Hartford college. She got a degree in them. She happened to be a very good artist indeed.

1 day, Juliet was asked to come in to Lionel's office. She sat down & waited very patiently in a room next to his office. 20 minutes later, the secretary looked at her & smiled warmly. "Mr. Shabandar is expecting you in his office, Miss Phllips." Lionel's secretary, Mrs. Elizabeth Burlington said, looking at her & she gave her a friendly smile. "& have a good day to you, Miss Phillips." Mrs. Burlington added.

Juliet shyly smiled weakly back at her & she nodded. "I Thank you very much, Mrs. Burlington." Juliet said quietly as she walked into Lionel's office & the secretary gave her a friendly smiled right back at her once again, before Juliet walked in & she closed the door behind her.

When Juliet closed Lionel's office door, she turned around to look at him while he sat at his desk & he looked down, doing his paper work like he normally does in everyday working life. She cleared her throat softly & Lionel looked up at her & he smiled at her tenderly. He raised his eyebrows. "Ah, Miss Phillips, I want to thank you very much for coming in. Please, sit down on this sofa, because I would like you to do a task for me & chat with you for a moment." Lionel said as Juliet looked at him in the eyes, waiting for him to tell her what's to become of this task that he's about to ask of her. She's wondering what kind of work that he'll be giving her. Lionel looked at her. Then he said. "I heard that you are a very good artist. Are you not, Miss Phillips?" Lionel asked as he looked at her, hoping for a 'yes' answer from her.

Juliet nodded & she shyly smiled. "Yes, I am, Mr. Shabandar." Juliet said in a whisper as she slowly, cautiously walked over to Lionel's sofa while he followed suit & he sat right next to her & looked at her very closely & he saw a hint of agony, pain & sadness into her hazel brown eyes when she looked at him into his too, hazel brown eyes. When he looked at those signs into her eyes, he wished he could do something for her at that very moment, like he wanted to take her into his arms, to comfort her from whatever she's going throughout in her life. He wanted to kiss her soft lips to love her & to take her pain, her sadness & the agony away.

He wanted to know what the sadness, pain & the agony was all about in her eyes for, but he didn't want to say or push into anything to ask her, not just yet, but although, he'll find out sooner or later all about her soon enough. Lionel swept those thoughts away mentally as he chuckled, he nodded & looked at her straight, directly into her eyes. "All right then, the task that I am about to give to you is to draw some pages & with some water colors & some coloring pencils of some dresses of fashion for the media. I think that it would be a brilliant idea. Do you think so, Miss Phillips?" Lionel asked as he smiled warmly at her in hoping that she would say 'yes'.

Juliet's eyes brightened happily a bit & she gave him a nod, a warm smile & she chuckled. "I think that'll be a very good idea, Mr. Shabandar." Juliet said with a soft laugh as she looked at him when she slowly & carefully stood up from his sofa & they talked for a bit more, she shook his hand firmly & that's giving it a very good character. He loved the way she laughed & smiled.

When she shook his hand, he looked down briefly to where their hands held. He saw a recent bruise on her right wrist. He had to force a smile on his face to keep is anger down & he had kept that question to himself so to keep that in mind & he tried not to be too angry about it & he kindly told her to have a very good day in a kind gesture, she smiled softly & she walked out the door of Lionel Shabandar's office to go into her office to listen to her music & to do some drawings & paintings for the fashions.

Lionel looked at his office door from where Juliet had walked out from. "I will see you later, Juliet." Lionel said gently whispered into his quiet office. He sighed softly & walked over to his desk & started to think about Miss Juliet Sharon Phillips. He will have & he always will care about her when he first met her & he will always help her in anyway he can, but when he saw her bruises on her wrist & on her arm, it made him really very angry & enraged, like he wanted to protect her from who or what ever it was who was hurting her.

He wanted to know who was hurting her & why, but his in heart deep with in him, he ached for her & he felt the pang of tightness into his chest for what pain & suffering that she was going through with this ordeal. He knew that it was someone at her house that does abuse her like crazy without stopping it. Perhaps, he could get her out of that dreadful place & have her come & live with him. Lionel smiled at that thought. 'Yes, that will be a very good idea, indeed to have her come live with me & get her out of that dreadful house that her father owns. & I am beginning to fall in love with her.' Lionel smiled at that thought to himself. Yes. He will take good care of her, love & cherish her as he would help & support her all the way. Lionel remained sitting at his desk, finishing up & he went on writing memos for his employees to do some assignments for his media company & thinking about her of what his plans will be for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, that afternoon when her best friend, Jennifer and her husband, George Stevenson dropped her off at her house at around 6:30 P.M., it was raining very hard outside in London and Juliet got to her father's, Anthony's house. She walked in to the house and she could smell her Dad's booze all over the house, the bottles were all over the floor and she heard her Dad slurring, talking to himself in their living room. Anthony stood up from his reclining chair and he walked in to the kitchen when he heard her and he looked at her menacingly like hell. "Where the hell have you been, Juliet?!" Anthony yelled and slurring dangerously at her in his drunkened state. She gasped when her Dad strided over to her and then, she flinched violently when her Dad grabbed her right arm dangerously tight, causing her to have another bruise on there, making it go black and blue. She winced in excruciating pain. She has had sensitive skin.

"Dad,... I was just at work. I just got... home. Please don't! Please don't... hurt me!" Juliet stuttered, yelling and shuddering in a panic with her tears in her eyes and then flowing down her cheeks, Juliet pleaded with her father to stop this madness, but that was the way he was in his life. Her breathing was very trembling uncontrollably, like she was going in to a panic attack, hyperventalating, just like she had done it before when he first started abusing her when she was 13 years of age and when he killed her mother, Shannon in Domestic Violence around that same age. She had never forgot that very day.

"Work, huh?! Then, where the hell is my damn money?!" Anthony yelled at her menacing and greedily, like he was hungry for money, like he was screaming at his own daughter and he slapped her hard in the face as he let go of her arm roughly and he pushed her away, really causing the bruise to show black, blue and now purple and the red mark that started to show on her face of where he slapped her. He was always a greedy, selfish, alchoholic and an abusive bastard when it came to money and wealthiness.

He did not care for anything, but he only cared for himself and for money. Not even for his own daughter! He takes her whole week's pay check from Shabandar Media like it was a whole bunch of chicken feed and he just spends it like wild flowers, like gambling and buying beer and some food for the house and nothing for her at all! He even forced her to come live with him as a servant! What the hell?!

Juliet had gotten enough guts and some courage, but the trembling words that she was about to say, "Well, Dad, you can go find a job of your own and make some big damn money, because, let me tell you something. I am moving out of this fricking house for good, because, I can't live in here any more and also, I saw you kill Mom right in front of my eyes when I was only 13! I just can't take and bare this shit any more!" Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs at her own father as she cried and her tears run freely down her face now and she ran all the way upstairs and she ran in to her bedroom to hear her Dad yelling after her while she went to get her medium size duffle bag from under her now old bed to put her drawing pads, her music and her clothes in, she was still crying.

As when Juliet was packing her clothes, Her music CD's and her accessories upstairs in her bedroom, locking the door and soon to be her former bedroom, after she packed the rest of her drawing pads, coloring pencils and regular pencils, She heard her Dad come stomping upstairs and knocked violently on the bedroom door. "Juliet, open this damn door! Now!" Anthony yelled.

Juliet jumped when she heard her Dad, still softly crying. She had to find a way out of this house. She had to get away from her Father for once and for all and call the police to arrest Anthony for Demestic Violence and for murder. Good thing, she changed her 2 inch high heel shoes in to her sneakers. She walked tip toed quietly over to the large windows and looked out of the window and saw a small patio in front of it, while her Dad was still yelling and banging on the door in his uncontrollably anger. Juliet has had enough of this ! #$ bull shit with her Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Before all of this whole situation happened, Anthony was 20 & her mother, Shannon was 18 when Juliet was born. He'd always come home every night from work with a two 12 pack of the Budwiser beer to get drunk every now & then. & now Juliet was now, 34 & her Dad was 54 & he was muscular & still very abusive to her. Shannon would've been 52 on August 20, 2012. Juliet had witnessed her Mom's murder, by him, stabbing her in the back of Shannon's head & fractured her skull within the proccess. While she & Juliet was leaving him for good from his severe abuse & drinking way too much of his booze! Juliet was crying hard silently when she saw her Mother's killer. Her own father, a cold blooded killer!

Then, all of a sudden, after a few moments, Anthony stopped the yelling, screaming & banging violently on the door. In a very uncomfortable silence. Anything could happen. Juliet looked so very confused & terrified when she turned her head & looked at the bedroom door as she opened the window, she then grabbed her duffle bag, wrapping it around her shoulder & she grabbed her good umbrella & she went out very slowly & quiet like & without being seen from Anthony in the down pouring rain.

A bit of information. Juliet Sharon Phillips was a 34 year old lady with light brown hair, hazel brown eyes, slim looking, weighing around 130 pounds. She had a bra size of a 38D (Big. She takes it after her Mom's side of the family.) & she's wearing a long purple print designed dress for work at Shabandar Media from 10 A.M. to 6 P.M. everyday & she's making $30.00 pounds an hour, doing drawings & photographs. & she's also a very attractive woman indeed, no doubt about it & no question about it. Her 2 former boyfriends in the past had used her for money & no love from them what so ever. She needed love so much.

She thought she loved them in her past, but when she found out about her first & her second former boyfriends when she went with them had been cheating on her throughout her years, she was so very heart broken & so devistated. & now that she had got no one to go out with her for 2 years now. She felt that she needed to be supportive, loved & wanted. She had been hurt in the past very severely many times. Especially from her Father. No love from them at all. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. If she'd find love, she doesn't want to go live through that situation all over again. She felt that she needed to find real true love & support, including getting protection detail from getting hurt from anyone who intends to hurt her in anyway. But she may feel some insecurity & some doubts going on within her entire life, because of the whole situation was going on throughout within her whole life as we speak. She won't let her Dad get away from murder & Demestic violence. It's a cold case file from 21, going on 22 years. End of information.

While she walked into the heavy rain & some light fog along the way, she opened up her big umbrella & started walking towards Lionel's mansion where it's closer to her. She needed to get to some place safe, staying alive & getting there in 1 piece. As she walked along the crunchy, rocky gravel, mud & water puddles deep along the road from the rain, she's very pleased when she saw Lionel's mansion when she felt so very exhausted & so tired, but she pressed on towards the back of his mansion where his Gazebo and his well over 100 feet pond was at.


	4. Chapter 4

At his mansion, home from work that evening while the sun was setting, Lionel was sitting at his desk in his bedroom next to the window to the back of his house, writing some checks to do some bills that he needed to pay. Like paying the water, electricity, for the mortage on his house monthly.

Winston Hiddleton, a man in his late 50's & Lionel's butler gave him a cup of green tea as Lionel looked up from writing his check book, looking towards the window when saw someone walking towards his house, then he cautiously slowly standing up & he walked over to his window, looking out there & there was when he saw a young woman walking, whose wearing a long purple print dress, holding an opened umbrella over her head & holding a medium size duffle bag being wrapped around her shoulders, she had her thick hair wrapped up in messy pony tail, looking exhausted & she's crying her eyes out & some of her bruises were shown on her arms, wrists, perhaps on her legs too & possibly on her shoulders. Her tears were mixed with the rain that ran down her cheeks & face.

Lionel was wondering of who it was, walking through the heavy rain in tears. Winston walked over to where Lionel was at, wondering what his master was looking at & he stood next to him & looked out the window too in curiosity. Winston turned to look at him. "Mr. Shabandar, sir, who is that young woman outside, walking in the heavy pouring rain & coming here with no coat on?" Winston asked in wonder & confusion as he looked from the window to look at his boss.

Lionel shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know, Winston." Lionel said as he looked at Winston & then he looked back out of the window again when he saw Juliet walked onto the Gazebo, just about 20 feet away from his house & right next to his pond. When he looked really very closely enough through the wet & sturdy windows, his eyes were wide as saucers when he saw of who it was. He recognized the bruises on her arms from earlier at work. It's Juliet Phillips, walking onto his Gazebo, Juliet was looking soaked to the bone, exhausted, tired, abused, scared, scarred & in tears.

Lionel had feared of the worst thing that'd ever happened in his whole entire life. He feared for Juliet for whatever had happened to her. He even cared so much about her when he first met her & have known her ever since. He knew that when he first met her, he knew that something was off about her. He then looked at Winston with fear, perhaps love & worry in his eyes. He had a plan now in motion. "Winston, come with me outside to go get Miss Phillips inside before she faints out there in the rain. Please? & get my umbrella and hurry." & with that said, Lionel turned around on his heels & he rushed by jogging towards the back doors of his house while Winston was following closely right behind him with an umbrella in his hands. Lionel was worried sick about Juliet.

Meanwhile, Juliet walked onto the Gazebo & under the roof of it. She dropped her umbrella & her duffle bag onto the ground floor ungracefully, but nothing was broken or ruined in her bag thankfully. She immediately was holding onto the pole of it in exhaustion, trying to keep herself standing up for support & she's breathing heavily. She's so out of breath. She's still crying, trembling slightly, scared, whimpering & in pain. She's so scared & very tired even, like she's going to fall asleep or even faint in any minute. She felt terribly dizzy & a huge headache was coming on.

Lionel & Winston strides onto his Gazebo where Juliet was standing on. Lionel can hear her softly crying, whimpering & he saw the recent bruises on upper her arms, legs & face. Oh, boy, he's now beyond pissed off at her father for whatever he'd done to her this time now. Lionel had his temper in check & he's about a foot or 2 away from her. He didn't want to scare her off & have her run away & then when suddenly, Juliet's knees started to tremble & buckle underneath her when she collapsed to the ground, she closed her eyes & she lost consciousness. No wonder why she's so tired & she's hurt pretty bad enough. Lionel's eyes widened in shock as he rushed over to her & he'd caught her into his arms in time without hesitation just before she hit the ground & as he looked at his Juliet, his heart was aching for her & he looked at her closed eye lids & they had the dark circles under her eyes & some bruises on her face & he looked up at Winston with fear, worry & something else in his eyes. Juliet needed plenty of bed rest, some food to eat, something to drink & some medical attention. Juliet hated hospitals, but she doesn't mind to go see a doctor at his house & she can't stand dealing with needles. She'd prefered a Doctor's house calls, but not hospitals.

Was it love in his eyes? Perhaps. Lionel sighed deeply & he looked up at Winston. "We need to get her inside from the rain before she catches cold & please go get her umbrella & her duffle bag & also call Dr. William Johnson for a doctor's house call visit, Winston. Please hurry." Lionel raised his voice a little loud enough speak over the heavy rain as he picked her up & he carried Juliet tenderly into his arms, so he wouldn't injure her any further than she was already as it's in. He leaned down a bit as he ghostly pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's alright, my sweet Juliet. I will take very good care of you, my love." Lionel breathed as he kissed her forehead softly. He wouldn't let her go as long as he lives. When Lionel picked her up in his arms & as he carried her, she's like that she's a light weight as a feather, like she didn't even eat or drink anything or not enough of it as Winston followed behind them closely with her umbrella & her duffle bag in his hands and they all walked back into his house.

Juliet had changed Lionel when they first met & they worked together with each other. She made him feel like a real gentleman & that made him not being as a cold hearted man & a heartless bully, like he used to do it to Harry Dean & some of his employees as long as he worked for him there. He wants to make her feel loved & be loved. Lionel hoped that he'd make her feel to love him the same way that she would feel the same way about him. Make her feel no doubts & insecurities from within her whole body, soul within her heart & in her mind, but she'd have some of those inside of her very soul throughout her years of her whole entire life. Let us hope that she does feel the same way as he feels the same for her in return. He will make her feel very happy, loved & safe, just as long as she stays being with him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lionel, Juliet, whose being carried into his arms & Winston walked closely behind into his house while Winston carried her duffle bag & her purple umbrella & he was just about to make a couple of important phone calls. Lionel power walked & jogged at the same time as fast as his feet could go to get into his bedroom with worry, concern & love in his eyes, face, into his heart, very soul & body. As he walked into his bedroom & he stride over towards his king sized 4 poster bed & he stood right next to it, Lionel looked down at the motionless unconscious body of his Juliet in his strong arms lovingly. Her head rested on his right shoulder. He sighed deeply sadly. "Oh, my sweet, Juliet, what has your father done to you this time now? I am not going to let your father hurt you like that ever again anymore. Please wake up, my love. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Lionel whisper in a slight broken voice. He had a tear flowing down his right side of his cheek as he leaned his head down a bit & he kissed her forehead softly. Her head & body was still all wet from the heavy rain from being outside, so he would change her wet clothes right away. He really was deeply in love with her. Lionel would never ever let her go as long he still have her. They are like soul mates for all eternity. No doubt in his mind about that.

While Lionel lay Juliet gently on his bed, he whispered his feelings & love to her as Winston walked into his room & placed her bag & her umbrella down over by his desk, just near his bed when Lionel was in the middle of changing her clothes as he looked up at him just moments after he laid her down & he stroked her wet long light brown hair & he sighed in relief & he smiled gently that she's breathing on her own. That it's a very good sign & that's a very pretty good enough for Lionel. He never left her side what so ever. Not even for a moment. "Winston, did you call the Police & call Dr. Johnson?" Lionel asked with hope in his eyes & in his voice. He hoped to be alone with Juliet.

Winston gave him a good smile when he looked at him & he walked close enough over to where Lionel & Juliet were on his bed. "Yes sir, Mr. Shabandar, I have made those phone calls. The police will be here in about a few hours & Dr. Johnson will be here in an hour & 15 minutes, sir. The Police said that they will be needing Miss Phillips' statement of what had happened to her recently & from her past when she wakes up. I know that this is a very recent & as they call it a cold case. This is a very long story for her, sir." At this, Lionel nodded 'yes' in agreement. Then Winston added, "& hopefully we are going to put her father behind bars as the Americans call it, Mr. Shabandar." Winston said with a small smile.

He never took his eyes off of Juliet, or even a wink when Lionel smiled at that as he sat down on the edge of his bed & he looked back down at Juliet when he's holding her hand in his as he's hoping that she would wake up & very soon & to tell her where she's at. Sooner or later that Lionel will begin to tell her his feelings for her. About a few hours later while Juliet was laying in Lionel's bed, Dr. Johnson was waiting for any change in her condition & sitting at Lionel's desk, writing some notes & Lionel was sitting right next her on his bed, sitting up against the head board, looking down at where Juliet was lying on. He's holding her hand gently in his as he read a book called, Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austin softly out loud to her & Winston was dusting around his bedroom office when Lionel felt her hand weakly squeezed his slightly. Surprisingly so, he placed his book down on his bed right next to Juliet & he turned around fully facing her, really hoping that she was waking up. He was amazed at first, but he's happy. Still, they were hand in hand. He turned his head to look at his butler & Dr. Johnson. "Winston, come over here this instant, please?" Lionel said, raising his voice loud enough for them to hear.

As Lionel had said this happily, Winston, placed the duster on his desk & he, along with Dr. Johnson rushed over towards them when he & the doctor both looked from Lionel to Juliet in wondering & amazement. "What is the matter, Mr. Shabandar?" Winston asked in concern. He hoped that nothing really bad had happened to her. Lionel looked up at him with a big smile on his face.

By the look on Lionel's face, he looked like that feeling of the relief & the feeling of her beginning to be awakened & the feeling of love & hope look on his face & eyes. "Winston, I felt her hand gently tightened onto mine a little. I am very glad that she is waking up." Lionel whispered, he was smiling happily. Hoping his butler got the hint of what was about to happen.

Winston smiled. He got hint now. "Well, that is some very good news, Mr. Shabandar, sir. That is very good news indeed, sir." Winston said with a smile.

& then, at that very precious moment, Juliet fluttered to open her beautiful hazel brown eyes & she looked around in her surroundings, wondering where she was at. She also looked first at Winston, who gave her a loving smile. He really liked her. She also then looked at Dr, Johnson, who she recognized right away when she gave him a soft smile & then, she turned to look straight at Lionel directly in the eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then she recognized him right there & then. "Mr. Shabandar? Why am I here, sir?" Juliet asked quietly in confusion. The doctor & Winston both sighed in relief & Lionel smiled lovingly that she's now awake when she recognized Lionel right away from the day before when she was at work.

Lionel gave her a warm loving smile & he curtly nodded. "Yes, Juliet, it is me, sweetheart. You are at my mansion where it is safe from any rufians. My butler, Winston & I found you in my Gazebo & then you fell into unconsciousness & I had to carry you in here to take very good care of you & safe from the cold & the rain & Dr. Johnson is here to check on you as well to make sure that you feel better, love." Lionel said gently to her. He didn't want to scare her off. He would & always be gentle with her.

Juliet raised her eyebrows thoughtfully, taking in the information that of what it was he had told her just a moment ago. She looked straight at Lionel & she gave him a small smile at him & she lifted her right hand to caress his cheek when he leaned into her touch tenderly & that she's very grateful that Lionel was taking really good care of her. He's very happy to be with her & she knew that Lionel Shabandar would never hurt her because he loves her very much. She's also beginning to fall deeply in love with him too as well.


	6. Chapter 6

2 months after Dr. William Johnson examined her & the London Police came for her statement of what her father did recently & when he killed Shannon Crystals-Phillips when she was only 13. Dr. Johnson, Lionel & Winston didn't know that her mother was killed by Anthony when she was a teenager, but she told him about it. After she told Lionel of what had happened back then, he held her gently into his arms & comforted her as she cried with the tears in her eyes & with them flowing down her cheeks & onto his dress shirt. He didn't mind it at all of course. He knew how very broken & shaken she was & he felt her pain of what she had to go through. She lived through it & all she wanted to do was to forget her & moved on into her future. Lionel told the police that he would be there for Juliet for when she testifies against Anthony for the murder, assault & battery during the trial & she agrees to do that after they soon arrested her father & press charges against him.

2 months earlier when he found Juliet at his mansion since her horrible ordeal, Lionel carefully helped her change from her wet dress that she was wearing, into 1 of Lionel's night shirts & she was very grateful for that when he found her that day. She was now at 70% to 80% recovered from the incident when Lionel helped Juliet through with this whole situation together. The arrest & the murder trial came around the corner when Lionel & Juliet came to the Court House & she told the whole truth & she testified everything against her father. It was a very good thing that Lionel was there for her all the way through. Even when she was so scared to death of her father during the trial testimony.

After the verdict came, Anthony Phillips was pleaded guilty on all counts of assault, battery & first degree murder of Shannon Crystals Phillips. After the verdict & sentencing in court in London, Anthony was being escorted by the police & then he turned around when he started screaming, yelling nothings & cursing at everyone in the building, trying to get to her, like he was about to kill her & yelling at Juliet as Lionel held her protectively as he kept her away from Anthony as he kissed the top of her head to keep her safe as he held her in his arms to keep her murderer of a father away from her. Juliet was trembling in his arms. It was a good thing that Lionel was there for her indeed all the way. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his Juliet. He'd do anything for her.

Both Lionel & Juliet were very glad about it & the very good feeling of the relief that Anthony was sentenced & he went from 35 years to life in prison without parole for what he did for the rest of his days. No escapes this time. 2 weeks later, after the murder, assault & battery trial, Juliet was now feeling much more better & she was recovering now up to 95% of her body healing & she was living with Lionel's now for good. He & Juliet went to go to work every morning together ever since her recovery. She felt safe & secure when he was around. He had some of his janitors, his employees, including Juliet's best friend, Jennifer & her husband, George to go help move her whole office into Lionel's big office to have her as his assistant, to make sure that she was alright & to help each other around. Both Lionel & Winston took really good care of her in the Shabandar house hold. Winston was like an Uncle to her.

3 weeks later, 1 night when Lionel & Juliet got back home from work together, it was around 6:30 P.M. in the evening, the chefs & some of the maids made some corned beef, sweet potatoes & cabbage for dinner that night. Juliet was Irish & British in her family heritage & among with her other ancestries from different countries. She & Lionel enjoyed the dinner very much. Soon after dinner, Lionel & Juliet went into his indoor pool room to go swimming in that he had towards the side of his house & his bedroom was right next to it where it's closer. Lionel politely told Winston to 'Do Not Disturb' them & the butler completely understood of what he meant. Winston knew exactly what he meant & not to disturb him. He smiled at that & he knew right there & then that Lionel was deeply in love with Juliet.

As when Lionel walked into the room, just in his tropical looking swimming shorts that she bought him & he loved it a lot. He'd go for anything tropical. What he saw before him was Juliet, who was in the swimming pool in her 1 piece light purple bathing suit that he got for her. She must have beat him to it into the room before he came in there like a race car driver. He knew that it was her most favorite color & he knew that she always loved the color purple as long she could remember. She was swimming from 1 end of the pool to the other end, doing laps, like she was in a swimming race in the Olympics almost & she looked so beautiful to him. He smiled as he looked at her. She became the love of his life now. Lionel felt that he & Juliet are soul mates. His love for her became really stronger than he could ever imagined before. He felt that he could not stay away from her anymore. He felt his swim short were starting to tent, because his cock was starting to throb in slight aching pain in the way that he was looking at her.

When Juliet swam to the other end where the shallow area of the pool was at, she got her head above water & she stood where the water was up to her waist & stomach when she stopped & she panted slightly from doing about 10 to 15 laps. That was very good work out. Then she suddenly screamed in surprise when Lionel jumped into the pool from the deep end, swimming towards her like a sea animal. She found out who it was that had just jumped in was Lionel. She hopped up onto the platform gracefully at the edge of of the platform & as she sat there while she let her legs to get wet in the water. She sighed contentedly & smiled in relief when he got his head above water & he looked at her with a big smile on his face with water running down his face from the top of his head & down his body. He looked gorgeous there. She'll be his very soon. To her, he looked so handsome in his swim shorts. He swam over to her & stood in front of her as she looked at him in the eyes with a questioned look on her face. She smiled & chuckled. "What are you up to, Lionel?" Juliet asked in a whisper.

Lionel smirked as he looked at her & he sighed contentedly. "I was just going for a swim in here with you, love." Lionel said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist & he's mere inches from her face & he began to slowly close the distance between the both of them. "As Romeo said to Juliet when they first met that night of love at first sight. Romeo said to his love, 'I need thee love.' I love you, Juliet. I feel that we are soul mates & I want to live the rest of my life with you. I can not live without you." Lionel whispered when he's mere inches from her face & his eyes were half closed as he leaned his head closer to hers.

Juliet was touched by his words & she smiled tenderly at him as she brought her right hand up to caress his cheek softly. Lionel breathed deeply in content through his nose when he felt her hand on his skin. He leaned into her touch. The desire & lust was starting to build. It felt so wonderful & so right all at once. She had the love in her eyes as Lionel had in his. "I love you too, Lionel. I too feel that we're soul mates too & I too want to live the rest of my life with you." Juliet whispered. Lionel nodded his head slowly so he would not hit her head with his. Lol

This may contain sexuality here. People who are only 18 years or older. Viewer discretion is advised. Before they started to make love, all they did was holding each other into their arms until she was ready for him. & now this was at this very moment of love. Lionel first softly kissed her forehead, then her eye lids when she closed her eyes. Juliet shivered in delight as she leaned into his touch. Lionel kissed the tip of her nose & then, he gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender passionate kiss. He then surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her waist as he lifted her up, pulling her back into the water for a bit. Juliet squealed & laughed in delight when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lips kissing lips, tongues caressing tongues as they molded & moving their lips together. Lionel carried her out of the pool & strides towards their bedroom. Now he really hoped that they won't be interrupted by anything or anyone. Winston knew what was about to happen. He knew they love each other so much.

As soon as Lionel & Juliet stride into their bedroom & he closed the door behind them, she still had her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing, suckling & nipping their lips, ears & necks, but he had to watch to where he's going, so he wouldn't bump into something on their way there. Lionel had her up against the wall when his hard swollen cock pressed against her lower stomach, closer the where they were destined to be when he leaned his body closer to hers as they closed the distance when he's kissing her lips to his in a hungrily passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he grind his hips against hers in a gentle slow movement. He couldn't get enough of her. Juliet's softly half moans & gasps turned him on even more & she knew it she's ready for some love making with him, because she can feel her wetness soaking in her wet core, slowly coming out of her & onto her bathing suit. She felt her lust & desire building fast. She really loved him with all her heart as he has had the same feelings for her as well & always will be.

They broke their kisses when they needed oxygen. They were all alone in their bedroom, so they won't be disturbed. Lionel rested his forehead against hers as he looked at her with his half lidded desirable eyes. "Let's go bring you to bed, Juliet. I love you, my lovely sweetheart." He said, panting slightly. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Lionel added quietly, wanting to be sure of what she wants this.

Breathless & content, her chest rise & fall with every breath. Juliet's heart was racing, pounding into her chest as she looked at him with lustful eyes at him. She needed him as much as he needed him at this very moment. "I'm really sure, Lionel. Make love to me, Lionel, my love, please." She breathed.

He didn't need any further explanation when he place her back down onto her feet & he started to take of the swimsuits. They both needed each other so bad. They love 1 another. Lionel lifted his hand to her right shoulder strap to slip the strap of her bathing suit off while they kissed hungrily & deeply, but lovingly. She now got over the uncertainty, nervousness & doubts. No more of that. Now she wanted all of him & he wanted all of her. Mind, body, heart & soul. Juliet placed her hands onto his swimming shorts & she untied the waist line & his shorts & it fell to the floor as he stepped out of them. She looked up & down at him in his naked glory. His hard erection was long & thick.

When they removed their swimsuits, he brushed his lips to hers once again & he lifted his hand to cup her large breasts 1 at a time. She's so dripping wet from his gentle touches. They both groaned in pleasure when he pulled her to him. Skin to skin. Lionel pulled back a bit, he looked at her with his eyes filled with desire, love & lust. He knew that they were meant for each other of being soul mates. Juliet knew that Lionel would never hurt her in anyway.

He lead her over to their bed & they stood next to it. There were no words required. Only the responses is in their eyes, they knew how they felt, the looks on their faces & their body language. They laid on the bed. He laid next to her, facing 1 another. Their love said it all. Lionel ran his hand down from her cheek, neck, breasts, flat stomach & down lower to her wet folds as he kissed & licked her nipples into his mouth. He placed his 2 fingers into her core. She gasped in pleasure as she arched her hips into his hand. He had to make sure that she's ready. She's getting close to the brink of her orgasm when he suddenly took his fingers out of her. Juliet whimpered at the loss of his touch.

Lionel moved slowly & carefully on top of her. Juliet felt safe & secure around him. He placed his hands on her ass to spread her legs more open to him, so he could settle himself between her legs. Lionel didn't want to hurt her. So he went slowly as he could. He positioned himself at her wet entrance as he looked into her eyes. They knew what they wanted. Juliet nodded, telling him it's ok when Lionel placed his arms on either side of her head. He then pushed the tip of his cock into her folds. Her wet core was hot, wet & tight. The look on his face was indescribable when he panted & moaned & he pushed himself further more inside of her. He thought that he's going to come into her right there & then. His face contorted in pleasure. She's exquisite to him.

Juliet moaned as her inner walls clamp down on his cock the second he entered her wet core. Lionel's chest rubbed against her breasts when he softly kissed her lips to his. The front of their bare bodies rubbed against 1 another as they looked at each other in the eyes, never breaking eye contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist & she ran her hands down his back to grab his ass, feeling his muscles there were clenching as Lionel softly grunted & he started to move in & out of her at a slow pace, working his way into her.

She gasped at the sensation feeling when he pushed himself all the way into her, stretched her a little bit more inside of her. Lionel grunted when he proceeded to thrust into her. He kissed her lips deeply when they both moaned in pleasure at that feeling. He's so deep inside her. It felt so good to her. Juliet lifted & grind her hips to Lionel's that the feeling of them making love was building inside them. She arched her body towards his. Thrust for thrust. Lionel shifted at different angles & the sensation was beyond description. It feels so good to them. He hit that exquisite spot into her. They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling of pure pleasure.

Lionel ran his hand down her side, caressing her breast, on the way down to her leg, which he moved it higher up around his waist. His thrusts started slow still, but quickly picked up his pace to get himself deep into her as deep as he could. Juliet gasped into his mouth when he reached down, lifting her legs to spread them wide. His hands ran up from her back to her shoulders to keep her in place as he thrust into her with her legs in his arms when he thrusts harder, faster, deeper & grinding against each other as he felt her inner walls clamp his cock tighter. His face contorted in pure bliss.

Juliet panted when she arched her back as she threw her head back & she came hard when she loudly moaned his name in pure bliss. & a long with that, it too sent Lionel over the edge with her into the sweet bliss. Their bodies trembling as they came down from their orgasms. Lionel rolled off of her, so they looked at each other in the eyes. He leaned over to kiss her lips to his softly when he pulled her up against him into his arms. Juliet chuckled & she looked up at him with pure love. "I love you, Lionel Shabandar, so much." She said softly.

Lionel smiled lovingly at her & he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too, Juliet Phillips, so much." He said quietly & he meant saying that he really loved her very much. He pulled her tighter against him when she leaned up to kiss his lips to hers. They loved 1 another very much until the end of their days. Juliet snuggled closer into Lionel's arms & they both closed their eyes when sleep over took them into each other's arms.

Now complete.


End file.
